Until You Can't Say You Love Me
by TikeULike2010
Summary: This story begins the Summer following Mikes graduation. Tina has been struggling since he left and she thinks the right thing to do is let him go because she loves him that much. She will sacrifice her own happiness and dreams for the future so Mike can live his. Mike is her world and breaking up with him is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.


Until You Can't Say You Love Me || Tike

It had been a long and hard summer with Mike away in Chicago and Tina missing him like crazy. It was time to face facts that they now lived in totally different worlds. He was in a new time and place and she was right where she was the year before at McKinley. This was going to be her year and she was certain of that. She had worked too long and hard to be pushed out by new people, new voices. The Asian was going to be the new Rachel at all costs. She was one of New Directions' original members and if anyone deserved that title she did. Was she keeping hold of Mike for selfish reasons? She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone before. Every touch and every kiss made her feel like she was soaring above her body and she had never felt happiness like that before. Tina felt like she was holding Mike back at every turn. Why shouldn't he be out there enjoying himself, and falling for the pretty dancer types at Joffrey? Tina could imagine him in his dorm room miserable without her, just like she was miserable without him. Was that really any kind of a life? Or just an existence? Tina Cohen-Chang was about to do the most selfless thing she had ever done in her entire life and let Mike Chang go. If she sacrificed her own happiness so he could be happy, then a few long months of heartache would be worth it. Who truly knew what the future would hold for them.

Picking up her cell phone she dialled Mike's number and felt a huge sob rising in her chest which she quickly swallowed. She wasn't weak but right at this moment she felt very weak, she was about to break the heart of a guy she loved so much. He had been her entire world for over two years and he was her first and only love. The Asian knew she would never get over this but it was something she needed to do for Mike more so than for her and maybe one day he would thank her for this. "Hi….Baby" she croaked her voice breaking. "Hey Beautiful" Mike exclaimed his voice happy but fading as he realizes he tone of Tina's voice. "Whats up?" taking a shuddering breath Mike sighs, he knows this cannot be good news and his heart lurches and his stomach churns. He was expecting a loving phone call from his girlfriend but something was telling him that this call was different. "T please" Mike pleads. Swallowing the huge lump in her throat and a million tears a small squeak escapes her before she begins to speak again. "I can't do this… Mike I can't. I can't bare the thought of you being lonely without me in Chicago. I have to learn to be less selfish and it's because I love you that I have to let you go. Please don't say anything and make this harder than it has to be". Mike sniffles but is stunned, he tries to tune out Tina's words but it's impossible. He hasn't taken a breath since Tina began to speak. "I'll always love you, you will always be the one always" she whispers "bye".

Mike drops the phone utterly stunned he loves Tina more than he's ever loved everything. Dancing is his passion but Tina is his life. Rushing around his room he gathers some clothes and belongings feeling light headed and devastated as he tries to recover his ragged breathing. His head is spinning and all the memories he's shared with Tina are flashing rapidly though his mind. It makes him feel her sudden loss even more and suddenly tears are flowing down his now pale face. His heartbeat is sluggishly slow but all he can think of is putting this right and winning back the girl he loves. Rushing from his dorm room and slamming the door behind him, he rushes down the corridor and taps on the button on the elevator impatiently willing it to hurry up and reach his floor. When it does he rushes in and presses ground level and looks to the ceiling and sighs deeply his whole body deflating. When he gets outside it's pouring with rain and he runs to his car, throwing his huge bag into the passenger seat. He barely felt the weight of the bag even though it had cut into his shoulder. Mike started up the car and pulled out of the college lot. Rain was pelting the window and it was then that Mike let go of all of the emotions he was currently feeling. He didn't know how to handle this because he never expected Tina to give him up without a fight like this. They loved each other and he wanted to be with her forever. With that in mind he started the drive to McKinley High being careful on the roads and took any short cuts he could remember to get there sooner rather than later. The time went by so slowly and it was frustrating to him, growling he slammed his hand on the steering wheel but his eyes soon caught the welcome to Lima sign. He was here, he had arrived and was now closer to seeing Tina than had been in such a long time. His heart ached without her and his head was thumping as reality set in.

Mike arrived at the McKinley gates and was soon in his old parking space for a moment it was like having his old life back again. The very thought made him smile, he looked at his watch and knew exactly where Tina would be. Taking in a shuddering breath he rushed up the steps and inside running full pelt down the corridor towards Tina's locker. Tina turns around when she becomes aware of someone dangerously invading her personal space. "Mike" she's shocked and shock is evident in her quiet voice. The lump in her throat seems to get bigger and she struggles to utter another word. Here he is Michael Robert Chang and he had surprised her from Chicago, now that he was here she was struggling with the break up entirely. Her love for him was overwhelming and tears filled her dark eyes. After what seemed like an eternity Tina finally finds her voice. "Mike we broke up there are hundreds of girls in Chicago and you could have any one of them".

Mikes eyes widen before he cradles Tina against his chest. "There are a hundred girls but none of them are you, baby you know there's only one woman for me and she's the one I've had my eye on since my Junior year". His lips nestle in her hair and he just breathes in her comforting smell. Damn she smelled so good and he had missed her. "Tina I would never give you up without a fight. So I am sorry but I refuse to let this happen. We love each other. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me". Tina pulls back from the hug her bottom lip quivering as she tries to lie to him once more. Her eyes meet his and her pulse starts to race and it quickly becomes obvious that she can't do it. "You know I can't do that Mike because I love you and you are the only man I've ever loved". Mike reaches for her hands and gently holds them. "And you're the only woman I've ever loved. You're the one for me Tina Cohen-Chang and one day we'll get married and have a bunch of Asian babies but we are not doing this, there is no breaking us up not now not ever". Mike leans in for a gentle kiss. "Now come can I escort you to forth period and I'll hang around and take you home when schools over". Linking their fingers Mike walks with Tina swinging their arms back and forth. "I love you now go" he playfully spanks her ass as she heads inside and chuckles loudly to himself. He never doubted their love and he knew he never would.


End file.
